


Peter Pan

by thief_nim



Series: Disney!au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Depression, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Genderbending, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Pan References, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thief_nim/pseuds/thief_nim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseon has fought more than her fair share of pirates, and she's barely holding on. A meeting with an eternal child gives her the strength to keep going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Pan

As she came up to a red light, Minseon raised a brow at her younger sister sitting next to her in the car, “Remind me _why_ I’m taking you to Disney Land again?             

“It’s summer vacation, and I want to relive childhood memories?” Jonghae replied innocently. Minseon would have believed her if it weren’t for the fact that it was _Jonghae_ she was talking to. She knew her little sister, and she knew that there was no way Jonghae was simply in search of childhood memories.

“Does this have anything to do with Junmyeon’s summer job?” The corner of Minseon’s lips flicked up into a knowing smirk, “He’s Prince Charming, isn’t he?” The light turned green, and she began to drive again.

“Is _that_ what his job was?” Jonghae asked, her cheeks turning the slightest bit pink, as she looked out the window, refusing to meet her sister’s eyes. “I thought he was going to work at Frozen Affair.”

“That’s Chanyeol and you know it.” Minseon deadpanned. A grin that would make the Cheshire cat proud began to crawl onto her face, “You want to see Junmyeon as Prince Charming.”

“I’m trying to revisit my childhood, and if Junmyeon-oppa happens to be there personifying my first love,” Jonghae shrugged in her seat, “well, I won’t be complaining.”

Minseon snorted, “Of course you won’t.”

 

 

 

“… Where is he?” Jonghae muttered softly as she looked around the park, a cheek puffed out in slight frustration.

“Looking for someone?” Minseon asked in amusement, taking a sip of her drink.

“Absolutely not,” Jonghae huffed. She cast her sister a glance, side-eyeing her choice of clothing. “Why are you wearing that when it’s so hot outside?”

“I’m wearing _shorts_ ,” Minseon said gesturing to her short legs adorned by track shorts, light gray with green panels.

“Yeah, and a _sweatshirt_ ,” the younger pointed out. “Seriously, how are you not burning up right now?”

“Don’t change the subject from you to me,” Minseon said quickly in defense. “I like long sleeves.”

“Oookay then…” Jonghae rolled her eyes. Her eyes caught something, and a brow perked up. “Isn’t that Peter Pan?”

She turned around and pointed at a young man with reddish brown hair and dressed in green, sitting cross legged on a bench and reading to a collection of Peter Pan plush toys. He was pointing out pictures animatedly to his inanimate companions as if they were as real as he was.

“… He is really into his job.” Minseon commented.

Jonghae grabbed her sister’s arm, “Let’s go take a picture with him!”

“Why?!” Minseon’s eyes were wide and judgmental as she was dragged away.

“Didn’t you have a crush on him when we were little?” Jonghae asked.

“That is _none_ —” She was cut off.

Jonghae pulled her harder, “Exactly, so you should take a picture with him now! We’re here to relive childhood memories, aren’t we?”

“We’re here so you can spy on Junmyeon like the stalker you are,” Minseon bit back. “That guy is going to think I’m weird for wanting a picture with him at my age.”

“… He’s _Peter Pan_ , the eternal child. The guy _never_ grows up!” Jonghae said pointedly. “He either won’t care or he’ll be a good enough actor that he won’t show it if he does!” She turned Minseon around and gave her a shove, “Now go talk to the man and take a selca with him!”

Minseon stumbled the rest of the way, awkwardly coming to a stop in front of the actor. Now, that she was closer, Minseon honestly couldn't tell if the guy was even older than her little sister was. His features were terribly young-looking, rather fitting for his job, and he didn't look a day over sixteen. The actor looked away from his stuffed companions when he noticed her in front of him, and he grinned widely when their eyes met. “Hi there!” He said in a friendly voice, eyes lighting up.

“… Uh, hi,” she gave him a short, awkward wave. She glanced back at Jonghae, who was grinning deviously as she watched the two. “… So, this might be kind of weird, but I really looked up to Peter Pan when I was a kid—”

“You looked up to me?” If possible, the actor's grin widened even more. His eyes twinkled, “Were you a Lost Girl?”

Minseon coughed in embarrassment, “Sure. Anyway, my sister seems to think that I need to relive my childhood memories, or whatever she's been going on about all day,” She began to ramble, “I think this whole trip was really supposed to be her way of getting close to Prince Charming because I’m about ninety-nine percent sure that she’s in love with the actor who plays him. So since she saw you, she wants me to take a picture with you, and it’s the only way I can get her off my back about the fact that I’m wearing a sweatshirt in this supposed heat.” She sighed, “So, yeah. I kind of need to take a picture with you.”

The actor laughed, now sported a slightly amused grin, “Sure, if only to keep your sister off your back. I take it she’s the one watching us over there?” He waved to Jonghae, and his grin widened when she waved back.

“Yeah,” Minseon dug into her back pocket, and pulled out her phone, her sweatshirt bunching up on her arm ever so slightly. She pushed it back absent-mindedly. “I don’t—”

“Whoa, what kind of pirates did you fight to get those?” The actor grabbed her arm gently.

She froze, refusing to look down at her arm and see the pinkinsh-red lines littering the appendage that she _knew_ was there. How could she have been so stupid to brandish those scars so careless—?

“Really though, you must have fought off some dangerous pirates to have gotten those,” the actor continued, bringing Minseon out of her thoughts. “They might even be worse than Hook.”

She hesitantly looked the actor in the eyes, unsure of what to say in reply.

“I once fought pirates like those,” he remembered wistfully. “I didn’t think I’d ever be able to defeat them; they were nothing like anything I’ve ever faced before.” He gave her a sheepish smile, “I didn’t think I was going to make it, honestly. But you know what?” He displayed his arm next to hers, and Minseon found that if she looked closely, she could see faint streaks, slightly raised up on his forearm. “I realized that even the toughest pirates you could ever go up against could be defeated.”

 

 

 

A few weeks later, Minseon once again found herself coerced into driving Jonghae to Disney Land, the younger once again on the quest of ‘reliving childhood memories.’ In reality, Minseon was sure that her sister simply wanted to see Junmyeon one more time before he began university.

“Are you crying in this picture?” Jonghae squinted as she brought the screen closer to her face. “It’s still kind of happy though… You look like you’re about to start crying tears of joy or something.”

Minseon shrugged in indifference, “There are other pictures.”

“Oh, I know,” Jonghae assured her, scrolling away on the device. There was a pause in the car before she spoke up again. “You have Peter Pan’s phone number?”

Minseon looked away from the road, “Why are you going through my contact list?”

“I’m going through your _text messages,_ actually,” Jonghae said as if the alternative offended her. “His name's Lu Han?”

“He's Chinese,” Minseon responded absently. “He moved here for university in the fall.”

“And you're in love with him.” Before the elder could make a rebuttal, she continued, “You call him 'Lu-ge,' and he calls you 'Baozi.'“ She raised a brow, “Is that supposed to be endearing?”

“I think it's cute,” Minseon sniffed.

Jonghae snorted, “Sure.” She gave her sister a glance over, “You have gained some weight recently... you look good though, healthier. Maybe he's good for you.”

Minseon smiled slightly, “... He is.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> No matter how despicable your pirates are, you can always defeat them. You might need the help of your own Peter Pan, but it's possible. Never give up because your light is too brilliant to go out. Let it shine. *o*


End file.
